Je t'aime, moi non plus!
by FlowieDouki
Summary: Deux personnages inventés vivant dans un collège autre que Poudlard: Rossum. Une idylle entre deux personnes assez, disons, explosives.


Hayden Mayfair arpentait les couloirs du deuxième étage, saluant au passage une jolie fille d'unicorne. L'avait-il déjà dragué? Sûrement! Cependant, il n'arrivait à se souvenir du prénom de celle-ci. Le beau capitaine de l'équipe de Dracor amassait depuis toujours conquêtes après conquêtes, mais jamais rien de sérieux. Il se dirigeait donc vers le cours d'histoire de la magie, placotant avec quelques copains.

Il s'arrêta net, suivant du regard Alicia Delacour, arpentant le même couloir. Elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, continuant son chemin comme si elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Cependant, elle l'avait bel et bien vu. Comment ne pas remarquer Hayden avec ses cheveux blonds défaits, son sourire charmeur et son regard envoûtant? «Mignon!», pensa t-elle. Elle continua son chemin, s'arrêtant un moment afin d'attacher son soulier.

Hayden, ayant une vue disons…intéressante, se mordilla les jointures. Dès sa première journée à Rossum, il l'avait trouvé canon. Ho bien sur, il avait tenté sa chance avec elle mais sans succès. La demi-vélane semblait éprouver du mépris à son égard. Il vint pour entrer dans la classe lorsque celle-ci tenta d'y entrer au même moment. Alicia soupira, déposant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Pousse-toi Mayfair ou je te pousse moi-même.

- C'est une proposition alléchante Delacour, lui répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Alicia jeta un regard noir envers Hayden puis passa sous le bras de celui-ci. Elle prit place puis ouvrit son manuel. Hayden, quant à lui, prit place sur le siège juste derrière elle. Il se retourna alors, s'adressant à son meilleur ami.

- Xander, deux gallions que je l'aurai un jour dans mon lit.

- Tu n'as aucune chance mon vieux, lui répondit-il. Alicia Delacour te rejette depuis ton premier jour à Rossum.

- Je réussirai à la charmer, lui assura t-il.

Xander haussa les épaules puis se remit à compléter son devoir qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Hayden, perdu dans ses pensées, complotait un plan afin de charmer cette belle Alicia. Il l'a voulait! Elle secoua alors sa chevelure blonde tirant sur le argenté qu'elle avait laissé lousses ce jour là. Hayden crut devenir fou! Il arrivait à sentir les effluves que dégageait le shampooing de celle-ci.

- Monsieur Mayfair, un peu de concentration je vous prie ou j'enlève cinq points à votre maison. L'avertissa le professeur en frappant sur le bureau.

Hayden, sursautant, ouvrit son manuel puis se mit alors à écouter le professeur.

- Donc comme je le disais, ajouta monsieur Elrick, Vous devrez travailler en équipe de deux.

Alors que tous placotaient afin de trouver un partenaire, le professeur les ramena à l'ordre.

- Pas si vite! JE choisirai vos partenaires et je ne veux entendre aucunes discussions. Lorsque je nommerai vos noms, vous irez rejoindre la personne avec qui vous êtes jumelée. Alors je commence. Miss Roland avec Miss Waterloo… 

Alors que le professeur Elrick réunissait les élèves par équipes de deux, il arriva ensuite au nom d'Alicia.

- Miss Delacour avec…Monsieur Mayfair. Voila qui, je l'espère, vous aidera dans le cours Hayden.

Avait-il bel et bien entendu? Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était jumelé avec Alicia. La bouche ouverte d'étonnement, Hayden resta immobile avec un sourire niais aux lèvres. Soudain, un tintonnement résonna, signalant la fin du cours. Il fut le dernier à sortir de la classe, traîné par Xander. Alors qu'il fit son entrée dans la salle commune de Dracor, il aperçu Alicia, assise sur un sofa, les jambes croisées, discutant avec des copines. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle se leva d'un bond, s'approchant d'Hayden.

- Demain soir, dix neuf heures, à la bibliothèque. Sois y sans faute, c'est le seul trou qui se trouve dans mon horaire pour cette semaine.

- Ce serait-il un rendez-vous? Blagua t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis alla se rasseoir avant d'échapper un «crétin!» que Xander pu entendre parfaitement. Il éclata alors de rire.

- Au moins, elle t'a adressé la parole. Dit-il en s'adressant à Hayden, lui tapotant l'épaule comme un vieux frère. 

- Tu peux bien rire Sombresaule mais c'est dans la poche.

Voyant le visage interrogatif de son ami, il s'empressa d'ajouter,

- Tu ne comprends pas? Voyons Xander, il me faudra travailler le soir avec Alicia, seuls, seulement elle et moi…

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer son sac dans le dortoir des garçons et de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Le lendemain, à l'heure prévue, Hayden se rendit à la bibliothèque. Intercepté par cette même fille d'unicorne de la veille qui voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait répondu à ses lettres, il arriva dans la bibliothèque avec dix minutes de retard. Malheureusement pour lui, Alicia y était déjà.

- Tu as dix minutes de retard Mayfair, lui reprocha t-elle.

Il se contenta de sourire, ne l'a lâchant pas du regard. S'il voulait la charmer, c'était dès maintenant qu'il devait commencer.

- Hayden, cesse de me fixer avec ce regard hébété et ce sourire niais, ajouta t-elle.

Elle ouvrit son manuel, sorti une plume et un parchemin. Alicia se mit alors à rédiger quelques mots, jetant un regard vers Hayden qui, visiblement, ne travaillait pas. Furieuse d'avoir tout le boulot sur le dos, elle se mit à fixer les yeux d'Hayden, espérant qu'il se sente observé et qu'il cesse de jeter son dévolu sur les poitrines des filles de la table d'en face. Remarquant la fixation de la demi-vélane, il se retourna, plongeant son regard à son tour dans celui d'Alicia. Le sourire en coin, un tantinet moqueur, il ne détourna pas les yeux, l'a testant. Comprenant l'idée d'Hayden, elle décida de jouer le jeu. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd attira l'attention d'Alicia. Elle étouffa alors un petit rire à peine audible à la vue de l'immense sourire qu'Hayden lui adressait.

- Coup de chance, lui dit-elle.  
Il éclata alors de rire avant de lui répondre,

- Une revanche quand tu veux Delacour!

Elle soupira d'amusement avant de reporter son attention sur le devoir. Par deux fois, elle releva les yeux, les rebaissant aussitôt. Hayden le remarqua et tenta de camoufler un sourire. Le mépris qu'Alicia semblait éprouver à son égard s'était-il changé en une appréciation quelconque? Elle mordilla alors sa lèvre inférieure elle semblait un peu confuse.

- Rosenbaum, lui dit-il.

Elle releva la tête, lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

- La réponse de la question neuf, continua t-il. Walt Rosenbaum. 

Elle vérifia alors dans son livre, remarquant l'exactitude de la réponse.

- Je le savais, plaisanta t-elle.

- Jamais je n'en aurais douté voyons, lui répondit-il tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Alicia connaissait bien la réputation du beau capitaine : Grand charmeur, beau parleur. Environ une heure plus tard, tout deux avaient remplis un peu plus de deux parchemins.

- Je dois t'avouer Mayfair que tu m'épates. Je ne te savais pas si intelligent, blagua t-elle.

- Il y a encore tant de choses que tu ne connais pas de moi Delacour, lui répondit-il. En route pour la découverte? L'interrogea t-il.

Elle ramassa ses choses, se levant pour partir.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, ajouta t-elle, moqueuse. 

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Hayden avant de quitter la bibliothèque, ricanant. Hayden, quant à lui, s'adossa sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête. «C'est dans le sac!» pensa t-il. Une fois ses idées remises en place, il se rendit vers la salle commune de Dracor, un peu lunatique. Dès son arrivé, il prit place sur le fauteuil à côté de Xander qui semblait étudier.

- Alors cette soirée de «travail» avec Alicia? L'interrogea Xander.

Hayden se contenta de sourire puis se leva, se dirigeant ensuite vers les escaliers menant au dortoir. Sur la troisième marche, il s'arrêta puis se retourna, faisant face à son ami.

- Sors tes gallions. C'est la seule chose que j'ai à te dire, lui dit-il.

Avant même que Xander puisse répondre, Hayden s'engouffra dans le dortoir des garçons. Il jeta ses choses prêt de son lit puis enleva sa chemise. S'assoyant sur son lit, il trouva une lettre de son ex petite amie, lui suppliant de revenir. Exaspéré, il donna un petit coup de baguette sur le papier qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Enfilant un simple t-shirt noir porté avec son boxer, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Il prit un livre et tenta d'en faire la lecture. Loin d'être concentré, il relisait plusieurs fois la même phrase, ayant tout autre chose en tête.


End file.
